The Raining Jewel
Hey, this is my first fanfiction hope u enjoy it :) Prologue "I must... see... my egg before... I die!" wheezed a female SwiftWings. She was badly poisoned and injured because she was fighting a horde of Sandwings. Just then, the egg was starting to crack. "My... precious... egg... is... hatching." Those were her final words before she collapsed. "Noooo!" shrieked a Swiftwing. "Sundown... please, wake up!" "Where are they!" shouted a brutal voice. "They need to be found," yelled Burn "They know where the Jewel is!" Just then, a pack of Sandwings led by Burn, opened the door. "I can't let you have the Jewel," croaked Stardust. " Kill me instead." "Okay," Burn said cruelly. " KILL HIM AND THE EGG!" Right there, Stardust's throat was slashed. But he threw out the egg just in time. "Avenge... us... find the jewel... and-" He too, like his beloved, collapsed. First adventure, Cosmos three years later... "Hurry up, slowpoke!" shouted Cosmos. "Hey, I don't like it when you call me names." "Okay, Pride, just hurry up!" God he is just so slow. Can't believe I live with him. It has been weeks since I met him, but he wouldn't go on an adventure. He is just a big pussycat. Kinda cute though. '' "I'm coming, but first things first. Two rules. I will ''never apologize. Second, no name-calling" said Pride. "Okay. Let's head out." And on that happy note, they flew off into the Valley of Mists. Near Death Experience (SIKE!), Pride Pride's first thought was AWESOME! Everything about the Claws of Cloud Mountains were beautiful. The snowy peaks reached toward the clouds. The base was full of trees, grasses, flowers, and bison. Wow, this place was perfect. "Wait," shouted Pride. Cosmos rolled her eyes. " What is it again, for the hundredth time." "We have to be careful for Skywings. If one of them catches you, its going to take 'bout 2.34 seconds to get your butt whooped. All I'm just saying we should be more careful." Cosmos sighed. Yep, this was going to be boring. Just then, a blur of red and orange struck Cosmos. Almost instantly, Pride was there to tackle the blur. "OWWWWW, what was that for!" "That's for tackling my girl-" Man, almost spilled the beans. No one can know I kinda like Cosmos.The blur was a Flamewing. His name was Blazestorm. After she apologized and whatnot, he intently studied them. " You have a crush on that Swiftwing over there, right? Eh, not that pretty," Blazestorm blurted finally. "Uhh... no- what... I don't-" Wow, not my most incredible vocabulary skills "Come on, I'll show you where I live. I bet you're hungry." "I don't trust him, do you?" asked Pride "Yea I trust him. He look's nice. He also looks hot!" Great, now Blazestorm is nice and hot. Uh, what else is he gonna be, smart and charming? They followed Blazestorm to his cave. We NEED Ghostbusters, Blazestorm Blazstorm led his two new 'friends' to his secret cave. It was on a hillside covered with trees so it was kinda hard to see. He prepared smoked bison, some berries, fish, and roasted deer. While they ate, Blazestorm suggested that they share stories of their life "Mine or Cosmos's life is none of your business," mumbled Pride. I can tell he already hates me. "Pride! Don't be rude," gasped Cosmos, " Sorry, Pride is kinda rude. My parents died when I was born. I recall that Sandwings came and killed them. My dad, Stardust, said something about a Jewel. Couldn't understand him." Oh, this is Stardust's daughter. Blazestorm's final mission before he escaped was to find out who had the Jewel, kill them, and get it to the Flamewings. Except, Stardust was his friend. So he escaped and tried to help Stardust. But something terrible happened... Blazestorm realized that the dragons were staring at them. "Well, I have a question. Can I join you on your adventure? I'm really useful. I can cook, clean, and fight well," said Blazestorm. "No way in HELL!" "Sure," Cosmos said, glaring at Pride, "I think we need your help. "She's using the word 'we' instead of 'I'," grumbled Pride. "Thanks! I'll just get my stuff-" Suddenly a ghostly whisper appeared out of nowhere. COSMOS "Wh-wh-who's there," replied Cosmos Blazestorm was scared to the point he couldn't get more scared. Pride, on the other hand, was brave and stupid. "Who the hell are you!" COSMOS, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT I SAID. FIND THE JEWEL REVENGE US, AND BRING PEACE TO THE WORLD!!!! Just as quickly it came, it went away. Wow, that was really weird and scary. We run into a bunch of angry Skywings, Cosmos After their scary ghost encounter, they decided that they needed time to deal with what they saw. "I-I think I'm high or something," mumbled Cosmos. "No, you're not. Dragons cannot get high. They get... weird and crazy," replied Pride. Blazestorm was so quiet after the ghost encounter. He kept looking like he wanted to say something, but he held back. Finally he said, "Your dad wants you to find the Jewel." Pride rolled his eyes, "No, he doesn't. He wants her to sit tight and relax!" "Hold on, why is the Jewel so important. It's not like it can grant you a wish." "Actually it can. That's the point of the Jewel. It grants you a wish, any wish. But you have to sacrifice yourself. Your dad was going to do that so the Swiftwings could come back to Pyrrhia, but Burn killed him before he could," Blazestorm said without emotion. "Hold on, how do know this? Are you pyscho, I mean psychic?" asked Pride. Blazestorm didn't answer. Huh, so that's what my dad said to me before he died. He wants me to find the Jewel, so I can kill myself and sell the world. Well, he chose the wrong dragon to do it. For a moment, everyone was quiet, until Blazestorm decided to break the tension. "Well, that was scary. Why don't we rest and continue our adventure tomorrow. Plus, I want to catch up on things like reading, hunting, sleeping, and meeting an occasional ghost." Under Pride's strong protests, they decided to rest. Blazestorm went off to read, I went to sleep, and Pride... well, he went to go and do number 2 in the bushes. He was too embarrassed to say it to me but we all knew what he was doing. The next day, we continued our adventure. We were flying smoothly, occasionally landing on some peak and take a sip of water and then go in the air again. We've been at it for a couple of hours. It was all good, until a bunch of Skywings spotted us. There were ten of them, swiftly flying towards us. The Skywings were beautiful. They had crimson red, orange, and gold scales. It was like looking at molten lava. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR TERRITORY!" yelled one very large Skywing. "Uh-Uh, we were just passing through be-because, um-um we wanted to get to that thing... over there," I said. "Oh, why don't we escort you to... that thing over there. But first let's stop over at the Queen's palace to... not lock you up. "Thanks but my mommy told me not to accept help from strangers." Don't Worry, Be Happy, Blazestorm Four days. Four freakin' days of walking and flying with a bunch of pi**ed off Skywings. "Can I stop? I need to take a leak," I said real politely. "Sure and I can go kill all the Seawings. But alas, we can't always have what we want, can we?" responded a bright red Skywing. "So... is that a yay or nay?" "NO!!! If you don't shut up I'll take a leak a on you!!!" screamed the red Skywing Cosmos giggled. Pride just rolled his eyes. We finally made it to the Queen's palace. All the dragons were looking at us when we passed. Sure, we looked like crap. But what was the worse that can happen. Then at that moment we were all screwed. Queen Scarlet came out, glaring and looking like we were some scavengers who were served as dinner. "Hmmm... a Rainwing, Flamewing, and a Swiftwing. You don't see those things together. She said things like we were well... things!" said Queen Scarlet. "Unless you're finding that stupid Jewel. Well, I'll find it and while I do that you can start making escape plans from my dungeons!" Yup, like I said we're screwed. Too Bad, Not So Sad, Pride Well, thanks to stupid Blazestorm, we're stuck in this dungeon with 'bout 200 moaning dragons. I don't know how this is his fault but I'm pretty sure I'll find out. I mean, the guy is totally creepy. And worse, Cosmos thinks he's so cute and charming. Charming my butt. He makes me sick. Of course he makes one heck of a bison meat stew. While I was thinking, Cosmos and Blazestorm was strategizing. "I can't cut the or burn these strange wires. And plus, we're way in the air and I think we'll die if we jump together," mumbled Blazestorm. "Uh, you think!" I relied snidely. "Pride, cut it out. What if the next time the guards come to take us, we run like hell!" said Cosmos snidely. "Ummm... sure three of us and 200 of them. We can totally escape," replied Blazestorm. After that we were all silent. The next day, there was a fight between Peril and some Sandwing named Sandy. Of course, Peril won. She could burn someone and they would die or scream in terror. I sighed. Great. There was no escape. CLANK! "Ahhh!" I yelled. "Hey! Do you want to have your eyeballs fed to the seagulls!" said a dragonet. I studied the new dragonet intently. I noticed that she is a Nightwing and that she had purple wings. She also had pearl white eyes. The others were still asleep so I didn't wake them up. She looked about the same age I was. "Who are you?" I asked. "Excuse me? I'm Celestia!!!" she replied like a crazy dragon," and as for your other question I am here because I made fun of the Skywings. They sure can't take a joke." I was curious because this was the first Nightwing I ever saw. But I had a reputation to keep and so I decided that I would not ask questions. Celestia on the other hand, did not hesitate. "Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here? You're funny-looking. Are you okay? Is that your girlfriend over there? Is that hot guy next to her your friend? How old are you? Did I ask where you're from?" "Uh..." I replied. I wonder how she can talk so fast. Just then, the others woke up. "Huh?" said Blazestorm groggily. Celestia told Cosmos and Mr. Gorgeous her story. We got to the part when she makes fun of the Skywings and suddenly we were interrupted by shouting and screaming and hissing. I looked down into the arena and saw that a Nightwing dragon was there thrashing and hissing. He seemed cruel and strong. He had scars all over the place. Vermilion, the queen's son flew into the air. "In the arena now is Slaughter. We caught him killing several Skywings. We all know that everyone in Pyyhria is awaiting his death. So give it to, SLAUGHTER of the Nightwings!" As we watched Slaughter fight, we knew he would win. He made moves that were new to me. He had moves like an assassin. The battle ended with Flareup, a male Sandwing, dead. The guards took him back to his own cage. I felt bad for the prisoners. The audience, on the other did not think so. They kept complaining that the battle was boring. "Alright, you want a fun battle, I'll give you a fun battle!" shouted Queen Scarlet, looking a little pi**ed. She flicked her tail and then suddenly, 10 guards came down and took that dragon Slaughter and Blazestorm. "NOOOO!!!" shrieked Cosmos. She tried to fling herself to Blazestorm but she couldn't. Poor Blazestorm. Too bad, not so sad. But then why did I feel sorry for him when I saw Slaughter's pi**ed off face. Our "Not" So Grand Escape, Celestia I kinda panicked when Blazestorm was sent in. I felt bad for all the dragons who had to die fighting Slaughter. I mean, just looking at him makes me want to wish that I wasn't a dragon (not literally, being a dragon is BOSS!). While I was thinking about this, I had time to scan the arena. There were hundreds of dragons like us. Except me and Slaughter were the only Nightwings. The rest were Sandwings, Icewings, or Seawings. Queen Scarlet looked a little bored. Her wings were drooping and her eyes kept wandering. Huh. I wondered, looking at the walls, if we could escape by distracting the dragons and go. Pretty practical. Then my mouth turned into a toothy grin. "Uh, Celestia, you got a little evil on face," said Cosmos worried. "It's nothing." Why didn't I think of this before. The guards take off our chains, so we'll probably be able to fly. If one of us can fly and dodge the Skywings... I didn't know I was thinking hard because the battle was over pretty quickly. I didn't want to describe the battle scene. Blazestorm was not badly injured. Slaughter looked around the arena in disgust. He finally looked at Queen Scarlet. "Is this all you have!" shouted Slaughter," A mere dragonet. This is an insult to my skills." Queen Scarlet just sneered. When the guards came to lock up Slaughter, he did what no other dragon would have dared. He quickly blew fire at the nearest dragon and the dragon's face and wings were on fire. "GUARDS!!!" shouted Queen Scarlet, infuriated, "What are you doing! Don't let him go! You iditots!" Suddenly all the prisoners came down, some to escape and others were being dragged down by their neighbors. Hundreds of dragons slaughtered and mauled every Skywing in sight. The Skywings quickly called in for some reinforcements. Soon the arena was a battle ground. Skywings and the prisoners were battling. But after a few minutes, it was clear that the Skywings were clearly winning. The prisoners might have fought more efficiently if they were not all tied together. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Collaborations Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)